I'll be here
by iBluey1323
Summary: You were an ordinary girl... But you had problems you couldn't handle, you call a God... They helped you. But the God's regalia gave you butterflies.
1. Chapter 1

Sup guys :3 i haven't continued any of my stories... Becoz... Anyway! To the story!

* * *

You start your day normally and went to your school.

"Hey (F/n)! Rare to see you up early!" Your friend tells you while patting your back.

"oh you know just a change of heart" you laughed she was your best friend the two of you would always hang out with each other rather than going with the whole class.

" So uhmm do you have your homework?" She asked. You raised an eyebrow at her.

" I knew you would say that..." You stated while sighing. But you gave her your notebook either way.

" I'm so jealous that you're smart! I WANNA BE SMART TOO!" She yelled throwing her arms in the air.

" It's annoying trust me... Every single day! People ask you for answers that you can't finish your own work!" You started getting pissed... Early in the morning.

" SCREW THAT! Let's hurry up!" You said dragging her.

" So... You texted me last night... About your family?" She asked you while you two were at class.

" oh that... I really want to get this weight off of me so I'm gonna have to tell you. You better listen..." You told her your family's problem.. Your parents got a fight because your mother got a baby from another family this hurt your dad a lot. She didn't come home for a lot of weeks now. It gave you a hint that your family is about to tear apart. After your parent's talk they decided that they wouldn't split so that you and your siblings can still be with both parents anytime. But you as a girl couldn't handle the situation of always being squished in between your parent's problems such as your tuition fee, payment for the school events, outings. And other things involving parents. Your dad works abroad so he wanted your mom to do the things needed to be done in the place where you are. But since they don't talk to each other you are starting to become their messenger. You started getting annoyed. You elder brother didn't care about what was happening so everything was set to you. The worse thing is that he also teases you. And your little brother you have to watch over him while reviewing for your class. You lost time for yourself.

" So you know why I can't take care of my appearance... IT'S BECAUSE OF MY STUPID FAMILY!" You yelled at her.

" hey no need to yell at me. But... (F/n) don't cry." She stated. She knew you were about to cry. The shakiness in your voice proved it.

" I'm not going to cry. That's for the weak... I'll just go to the bathroom." You told her lowering your head as you went. "_kill them... If you can't stand them... Kill them... They are annoying... They depend on you... Why can't they do it themselves? Why can't they understand? Why don't they know your limits? They're your family right?" _

You heard a voice from somewhere you couldn't see. As you went inside the bathroom you went in a stall. You started thinking about negative thoughts... Whether to run away? Suicide? Or kill them instead?... You thought of it logically and thought that these wouldn't help you... You saw a number at the corner of the stall...

It said " Need Help? Call this number and Yatogami will be there in no time!" even though you thought about itlogically this was your last option. You didn't want to tell your best friend about your stupid ideas connected with death.

You called the number a person answered " HELLO~~! The fast, reliable and affordable delivery God Yato here! How may we help you?" As he finished his sentence you stepped back a bit and bumped someone behind you.

A guy... He had the same age as you do. Blond hair... ' he looks handsome' you thought.

" Oi Yukine! What are you doing to the customer?!" The guy who's wearing a jersey scolded the guy you were on top of.

"wha- you're the one randomly teleporting us to places without warning me!" He yelled.

" S-sorry..." You were on the verge of crying because you've been holding it in since you came here... You cried on top of the guy. You three didn't move an inch until you calmed down.

" I-I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it anymore..." You told him.

" It's ok." He said.

" So what's the problem missy? Boyfriend? Bullies? Studies? What?" The guy in the jersey asked.

"... None of it... Can i say... Family Problem...?" You asked.

" Hmm... That's rare. For a god like me." He said. Your eyes widened as he said the word God.

" ... Are you really a God?" You asked again.

" Isn't it obvious?" He asked back.

" What do you think? A God wearing a jersey? Who would believe that!?" The blond guy asked.

" Yukine you're mean!" he yelled and started mourning in the corner.

" Anyway.. I'm Yukine as you've heard. And that's Yato... And he's a God" you heard him sigh.

" C-can you help me with my situation?" you asked Yato.

"... What are your choices? What were you thinking before we came here?" He asked you.

"... Suicide... And murder..." You stated and lowered your head.. You bit your lip.

" Well we can't have you do that, right Yukine?" He wrapped an arm aroung Yukine's shoulder and Yukine nodded.

" Then what shoukd I do?" You asked again. You were starting to lose hope. That not even a go. could help you with your problem.

" We'll see what we can do." Yato said. You lighten up a bit after hearing this. Theh told you to go back to your class for now and they said that they will mail you when there's something that requires you to be there.

* * *

This isn't a one shot :3 i want you guys to keep reading. And since there are only few yukine x reader fanfics i want this one to be long :3 keep reading guys!


	2. Good Luck

Hey :D Im so glad I did this yukine x reader. Makes me feel amazing. I hope you like this one though it had less Yukine x Reader moments I wanted to show you a bit of a background on you :D dont feel the story too much. And for those who have the same situation. Here's a little tip:

**B****E STRONG. THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Good luck

You continued the whole day of classes and started thinking of more logical ways of solving your problem. Especially since you don't quite believe the whole "God" thing.

After the class you didn't talk to any of them. Even if they were asking you questions regarding the lesson. you went home and your best friend didn't talk to you since she knew how you were whenever you're like this.. You'd get pissed a lot even if it was just a small things. That's just how you are.

You went home saying good evening to your aunts.. You then went up to your room not even wanting to eat. You were about to sleep… But..

" We've given it quite a thought after watching both sides of your parents." You heard and you nearly fell off your bed.

"H-huh? O-oh it's you guys…" You said getting back up on your bed.

" We can't do anything physically to help your problem. But you can. So your mother is getting abused by the man she got with and it seems that she's regretting her decision." You got shocked at what you've heard. Tears filled up your eyes.

"W-what.. sh-should I do?" You asked him without showing any shakiness in your voice. You saw the blond guys face and he looked in pain.. he didn't like what he was saying. And Yato? He looked serious…

" We only gave you that… It's in your decision now.. whether you go to your mother… or something." Yato stated.. You didn't want the option he gave you because it was too risky… But right now.. You're on the verge of dying inside hearing how broken your mother is right now.

"…. Leave me be… I'll think this over." You said lowering your head and lying it on your knees. You took one last look at both of them and smiled. You saw both their pained faces. Yato lead Yukine outside. And you started changing clothes. You didn't have time to think… You don't want your mother to be in pain anymore.

It was 12 noon… You left your house. You knew where your mother lived but never told your father cause you know he'd cause more problems to her. You called for a cab since it was far. Whenever the cab got closer to the place your heartbeat went fast… You didn't know what you could do… what you could help your mother with.. In fact this was the first time you did something so reckless… You usually let your parents handle these things… But no… This isn't the time for that. What would you do if she was gone? You needed her… She helped you through your problems big or small… Yet you… At the very last day you saw your mom before the separation.. You both had a fight about something so small and you ignored her until she left. You regretted that. And every time you saw her you felt pain but never showed it to her.. You wanted to forget every problem you've caused her. And now.. is the best time to repay her…

You got to the place. You were about to step inside.

" Hey… (F/n) be careful…" Yukine said to you. You lowered your head and smiled.

You went inside the house not even waiting for someone to reply.

" Who is this?" The guy asked you. You know who he is… He's the guy who your mother went with. Your mother's eyes were wide open.

" I don't know. Let me talk to her." Your mother said.

" No… You…" You pointed at the guy. "Don't you dare touch her again. Mom… let's go home. Where you really belong." You said coldly to the guy and sweetly to your mother. You saw your mother's eyes look back at the guy then looked back at you with worried eyes. Saying Don't-Do-This. You read her eyes well. You knew those eyes and it pained you even more.

" (Mother's name) Go here. Don't make me force her to let go of you." You heard him say. You sent a death glare at the guy. Inside you were shaking in fear. You had to be strong.

" I won't let you go near her." You opened you hands wide enough to cover your mother. You've been through a few summer classes and your elder brother have taught you some self-defence so you were confident…

The guy grabbed a kitchen knife. You looked back at your mother who had tears in her eyes, you sent her a look that said run-away. She shook her head, you looked back at the guy. He charged at you. You pushed away the knife by pushing his hand sideward. He quickly got back and tried to stab you again. You ducked. Honestly you thanked your brother for teaching you this. Although it went the same as with you and your brother… You were too slow. He stabbed you from behind. He grabbed your hair and pulled it down. Then stabbed you. You looked back at your mother who was then grabbed also on her hair by the guy. You crawled to him and grabbed his feat. He kicked you. You fainted right after that..

" Wh-where am I?..."

* * *

I'll leave you guys there. Dont worry I wont leave it hanging. I'll continue this. Same with the others. Keep sending reviews so I'll know if I'm not talking to myself.


	3. Save Me

SUP! again wow... I never thought I could finish this in one day... man this had.. so much feels... BUT STILL NO YUKINE X READER MOMENTS! DON'T LEAVE! THE NEXT ONE WILL! I just had to insert more of the information about the girl here.. or else you wouldn't understand the story... well... actually you could.. NOOOOOO **KEEP READING!**

**KEEP READING PLEASE!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Save me…

" Wh-where am I?..." You thought to yourself as you saw yourself in a place so blurry. Yet you find the place so familiar. You hear the familiar noises of people walking and chatting. Usual noise that the cars make.

" I can't move…" You tried walking but didn't feel felt that you were only floating, drifted by the cold night wind. You couldn't control where you would go, where you would look. The only thing you knew was that you were being drifted to places.

This went on for what it seemed like forever… You had thousands of questions. You formed up theories on why you're here. And so far the only logical explanation is that you were dead… You expected yourself to be in heaven. Or with a God. Then you remembered a guy in a jersey suit with a guy with blond hair. "Yukine… Yato.." You thought. You wonder how they became gods…. You wonder what Yukine is… Is he an angel that Yato trusts? You continued asking yourself….

You just kept ignoring the fact that you can't control anything. And went on with a mysterious life…

~A FEW DAYS LATER~

" Yukine… Are you still bothered by it?" You heard a familiar voice ask.

You tried looking back but the usual. You can't. But the person walked passed me so you saw him.

"YATO! YUKINE!" You called out their names. But they couldn't hear you. So you sort of felt sad. Somehow you kept on seeing both of them.

~ONE NIGHT~

" COME FORTH! SEKKI!" You watched Yukine and Yato fight some things you didn't know. Yato then chanted. He sliced the demon in half making in disappear. Although that wasn't the end of it. More and more demons appeared in front of them. You didn't know why but I didn't move an inch. You just watched. You thought it was lucky since you could watch them.

A whole hour has passed and they were still fighting. You felt a little bored watching them for a whole hour. You saw Yato pant. He muttered a few words while blocking from the monsters attacking them. He suddenly pauses and looked at me. He muttered a few more words. He went nearer. Suddenly you were transforming into something.

You found myself in a white room. You were in a form of a katana. You looked at Yato, he was holding me by the handle of the katana. His face was in shock.

" (F/n) … Y-you.." I heard him call.

"Yes?" You answered back.

" We will talk later… You better have a good explanation." He said. He heard me… He used me for fighting the remaining monsters you saw Yukine standing there. Yato then called out his name again. And Yukine turned into his blade. He used us both for attacking more incoming monsters. After the endless battle. He undid the cast on both of us.

You turned into my human self and you were happy. You smiled at both of them.

"What happened (F/n)?" Yato looked at you in the eyes seriously.

" I'm not quite sure… But after you left me…" You explained to them what happened after they left you in the house.

" So it is true…." Yato said shaking his head making it look like he was saying that you were stupid.

" No wonder I've felt like this for a lot of time now.." Yukine said.

"Yukine, I want you to tell her everything I've told you. Answer every question she has.. I need to think alone." Yato told Yukine. You were confused since you thought that you were revived by Yato… since he is a God.

Yukine approached you. " So here's what I can tell you so far. But first, (F/n) are there anything that you're confused about?" He asked you while the two of you started walking.

" F-first.. w-what am I… exactly?" You asked him in confusion.

"Well you are now a regalia. Someone who died from your previous life." Yukine explained and continued his walk.

" Any further explanation on what's a regalia?" You asked him again.

" It's someone who either got killed or didn't want to die. Then there were the monsters who you just fought. Those, were phantoms… They are the ones who died or killed themselves and didn't want to live anymore. As for us regalias we are reborn when a God, such as Yato, names us… you were named ( insert regalia name). But if you are named twice by two different Gods you will be called a Nora…Not unless the previous God uncasts your name." He explained. You followed him in awe.

" I thought so.. Hey… isn't that?" You saw your house not too far. You ran up to your house and opened the door.

" I'M HOME!" You entered your house happily. You ran up to your living room and saw your mother, father and siblings.

" She's no one.. Just leave her be if you keep mourning in despair what good will it do? She's no one but a big trouble for our family." You're elder brother said.

" And who do you think you're calling a 'big trouble' do you want me to kill you?" You asked him. He didn't hear you. " HEY DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!" You yelled at him. You then stood in shock.

"Your sister is not trouble… She.." Your father tried speaking while comforting your mother.

"Dad.. Mom… I'm right here." You laughed while holding your tears. You saw Yukine behind you..

" (F/n)…You're dead…. They don't…" Yukine said. You turned to him and cried on his shirt…

"Y-Yukine…. T-Tell me this isn't true!... I-I can't take this Yukine… P-Please… Revive me Yukine! I-I have to be with them!" You cried and yelled at him….You didn't know what to do... 

* * *

JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE! I SWEAR IT WILL HAVE MORE LOVEY DOVEY MOMENTS! TT^TT


	4. New Life, New People

YAYYYYYY~~~~ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF LOVEY DOVEY MOMENTS OF YUKI AND YOU! HIhiihihihiiihihi I hope you all like this one! I'm still thinking of more lovey dovey moments. I can't think of any cause I don't have experience :T LOLOLOLOL xD Anyway! enjoy reading! 

* * *

Chapter 4: New Life, New people

"Y-Yukine…. T-Tell me this isn't true!... I-I can't take this Yukine… P-Please… Revive me Yukine! I-I have to be with them!" You cried and yelled at him….

After a long time of crying on him you fell asleep. You woke up feeling the cold air brushing through your face. Blond strands of hair stroked your cheeks. You turned and saw Yukine's face.

"Y-YUKINE!" You woke up in surprise. " A-AHH! D-don't move away (F/n) you'll fall." He rushed saying this to you cause both of you nearly fell. You quickly held back onto him. This made you blush.

" So.. umm.. are you ok already?" Yukine asked. You remembered what you had just experienced. The pain came back to you. You clenched your fist and bit your lower lip suppressing your shaky voice.

" I-I think so…" You said. Yukine looked back at you and he saw you in pain. He put you down and looked at you. He held your chin and made you face him. You were shocked at this.

"Hey umm I guess it's inappropriate to say this but… I'll be with you until the end… a-and Yato too of course!" He said to you. Your eyes lit up. You blushed a bit at what he said but it quickly faded.

"Hey I feel that something is happening to the both of you?" Both of you looked above and saw Yato holding the back of his neck.

"H-Happening?" Yukine asked. "But neither of us did anything?..." He paused and looked at you.

"Ahhhhh~!" Yato practically squealed this shocked the both of you turning to look at him. "You two be good girls and boys. Try to control your hormones." He laughed. "Anyway you need to meet someone (F/n)"

You were still dumbfounded. You turned to look at Yukine and he was still looking at you confused as well.

" Lets go (F/n)" Yukine followed Yato and you followed him.

~WHILE WALKING~

"I wonder what's wrong with that guy…" You heard Yukine ask himself.

" So who are we going to meet?" You asked him. Honestly you've been dumbfounded a lot lately.

" Hmm… Hiyori I think?" He said. "CORRECT!" Yato answered. 'He's still listening to us?' You thought.

" Who's Hiyori?" You asked in confusion again.

"She's Yato's girlfriend" Yukine smirked. Yato quickly turned and started yelling at Yukine for saying stuff which he didn't like. I laughed at this. Yukine looked back at me and smiled.

" So you're ok already?" He smiled and I nodded. "I just wish I had more time with them… especially now." I said lowering my head. Yato then patted my head. " Just wish that they'll be fine…" Yato said and continued walking.

The three of you stopped at the gate of your school. "W-Why are we here?" You asked.

"The person you'll meet studies here." Yato said and leaned on the school gates.

~AFTER AWHILE~

"Hiyori! Ahhh… she's asleep again…" You three heard someone say.

"Y-Yato, Yukine! And…." A girl appeared in front of you three. Yato glomped on the girl.

"Hiyori! This is (F/n) I needed extra help during our previous battle.. so I found her. Oh and I think I need to talk to you about Yukine." Yato whispered but it was enough for both of us to hear.

"T-Talk about what?!" Yukine yelled at Yato. Yato whispered something to Hiyori and they laughed this made Yukine a bit mad and yelled at both of them asking them to tell him what Yato whispered.

" Yukine you're growing do fast. (F/n) please take care of him for us!" Hiyori and Yato bowed in front of me.

" E-Ehhh?" you were dumbfounded… again.

The four of you stayed at another Godess' shrine. She was the Godess of Poverty, Kofuku. The four of you stayed at a room and Hiyori taught both of you and Yukine. Yukine told you that he wanted to study like a human. He told you the story of the three of them. He showed you a picture book too.

You've spent a lot of days like this with them. You even forgot about your previous life… You were happy.. That was enough for you.

* * *

SPECIAL MENTION! JeffdebrudgeFR Random French reader! Yes I watch the anime and yes I've finished it already TT^TT I'm about to read the manga so I can spot possible lovey dovey parts in the manga.

I really hope I got this correct honestly I don't know whether Regalias can fall in love so let's say that they do fall in love :3 THANK YOU FOR READING! 


	5. Can Regalias Love?

Ugh... it's been years. Honestly I didn't know how to make more romantic parts. And since Yukine is so innocent... I planned to make it a slow journey for them. I hope you enjoy this chapter... TT^TT

* * *

You looked down at the notebook, you and Yukine are reading. When you were about to flip the page you touched Yukine's fingers. You felt a jolt on your hand and moved back. You blushed at this. 'Why would you blush at something like this (F/n) !?' You thought to yourself practically screaming.

"O-Oh.. S-Sorry. I'll just turn the page." Yukine stuttered you noticed slightly and giggled to yourself. He noticed this and pouted to himself.

"S-Sorry." You apologized for laughing. You two kept reading. You then remembered that you two were with Hiyori and Yato in the same room with Hiyori just across the table.

"hihihihi." Hiyori laughed evilly and stared at you two. Both of you turned your heads away covering your faces.

"Why are you laughing Hi- Ohhhhh." Yato said while approaching us and stopped also grinning. 'W-what's with these two…' You and Yukine thought. Yukine looked back down at the notebook and pretended to read.

'…Yato how can I stop my hormones when a girl this attractive preventing me to do so….' Yukine lightly glanced at your body and suddenly shook his head. He was practically burning. He felt this way with Hiyori, but this time it's different. He's blushing way more. His heartbeat was going much faster.

"GAAH~! OI YUKINE! STOP IT WITH YOUR PERVERTEDNESS!" Yato hissed in pain.

"G-Gomen Y-Yato!" Yukine panicked. "I-I'll get some fresh air…" Yukine said ignoring you. You noticed this and got pained slightly.

"Well I think you and Yukine need a little man to man talk. Don't you think Yato?" Hiyori asked him innocently and Yato nodded smiling. He jumped happily going to where Yukine went.

"What happened to Yato-san? He looked like he was in slight pain." You asked concerned.

"Oh. A God gets stung when his regalia is doing things bad. I'm pretty sure you know all the sins in the world right? That's why you two have to stop your perverted thoughts with each other. But I do know that if you love each other truthfully and innocently he wouldn't get stung. He must be acting." Hiyori explained. You were shocked at what she said. 'L-Love?! T-True Love?!' you thought. You then stared at her with a disapproving face.

"What?" Hiyori asked confused.

"N-Nothing. U-Umm Hiyori –san how do you answer this problem?" You asked covering it up. You didn't have the courage to ask it.

~MEANWHILE~

"Yu~Ki~Ne!" Yato chanted and hugged Yukine when he got close. Yukine squirmed away Yato successfully.

"Your mean. So why did you need to go out?" Yato asked and sat beside Yukine.

"So you got stung right? Then I have lust for (F/n)-chan." He said in a rather mad way. He knew he didn't have lust for you. But why would Yato get stung.

"Oh my I didn't know you'd get that mad. I was just acting. You don't have lust. And I know you know that." Yato laughed. Yukine looked at him really mad.

"I hate you!" Yukine yelled.

"S-Sorry Yukine!" Yato defended himself with his arm above his head even though Yukine wasn't really going to hit him.

"…So you love her?" Yato teased. "GAHHH~!" Yukine screamed messing up his hair furiously. Yato laughed at Yukine and Yukine gave him a death glare.

"I-I… Are regalias even allowed to fall in love with each other?!" Yukine asked hopefully waiting for a yes.

"I don't know. I've never seen a pair until now." Yato said looking at Yukine teasingly.

"AHH~!" Yukine screamed. "Yato! Tell me already!" He demanded hitting Yato.

"Ouch! I really don't know Yukine!" He said in pain. Yukine then stopped and looked down. Yato laughed.

"But hey I don't think it's such a bad thing right? I mean if you two do fall in love, you wouldn't do anything bad would you?" Yato asked seriously. He didn't want to see any of them go through what Yukine had gone through.

"I won't… And I won't make (F/n)-chan do such things." Yukine said in deep thought.

"Well then I guess I can count on you Yukine. Plus, this is for your relationship." Yato joked. "Yato!" Yukine scolded.

* * *

UGHHHHH~! ITS SO SHORT! I'm so sorry TT^TT anyone help me. Give me ideas.** You can pm me! j-just to make this longer. Please I prefer you to pm me if you want it to be published.** So that the other's won't get a spoiler. TT^TT


	6. A moment alone

*sigh* it took long again... it took very long... I promised myself I'd update more in summer! but now! school is coming and I haven't made much! I'm so sorry.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Yukine, (F/n)~ WE HAVE A CALL~!" Yato suddenly said something while you and Yukine were studying.

"Wha- WAIT!" After Yukine screamed all of you were suddenly teleported to some place. You and Yukine are now on top of each other again…

"Oi you two! Stop being so rude in front of our lovely guest." Yato said.

"Oh my, you two. We were just studying and this happens." Hiyori laughed and Yukine stood up and turned around to see a woman standing in the middle of the park on her phone chewing her bubble gum.

"Oh that was fast." She blew her bubble gum and popped it.

"Well umm. I was with my friends. And we found something. Important. But we threw it away. Now, the person who owns it. Wants it back." She said pausing once in a while to chew her bubble gum. It was really annoying. Suddenly a God walks up to the girl and hits her head with a book.

"You idiot! How come you can relax with you losing our money for our future shrine!" The God says and stops. He looked at Yato and Yato was also in shock of seeing the God.

"AMATSU~!"  
"YATO!" They both hopped happily in circles holding each other's hands.

"God it's been awhile since I've seen you Yato. You were so cold back then as well." The God, Amatsu said sitting down. Yato then sat beside him. Amatsu offered him some sake. Yato accepted.

"Oh by the way. Yukine, (F/n) and Hiyori this is Amatsu Mikaboshi, God of the stars." Yukine, Hiyori and you bowed.

"And this is… my annoying regalia, Hoshi. Who just threw our money , somewhere she doesn't remember, to make our shrine!" Amatsu said angrily and Hoshi laughed.

"All because she was hyper." Amatsu pouted.

"I don't have a shrine too!" Yato cried and wrapped his friends shoulders with his arm and cried with him.

"You! Hoshi! You better find it!" Amatsu cried out.

"You two should help Hoshi. Let me and Amatsu cry here." Yato said. Hiyori laughed at this.

"I'll stay here. You guys go on and find it." Hiyori said patting the two God's back.

"Well… Guess it's up to us." Yukine said and sighed.

"Nope it's up to you two. I need to do something." Hoshi said and skipped away happily. Leaving the two of you on the job. You glared at the other regalia. You just can't believe how careless she is.

"Well… Let's go (F/n)." Yukine grabbed your hand and started walking dragging you along. You blushed at this.

~A few minutes later~

"Y-Yukine… Do we even have clues to where it is?" You asked Yukine slightly worried. He flinched at this. After a few seconds he turned back at you, head low. He then raised his head. You could see anger in his eyes.

"AHHHHH! NO! WE DON'T HAVE ANY CLUES! THAT-! AHHHH!" He tossed and turned around randomly kicking grass his last scream made you laugh. He must've acted cool earlier.

"So… Senpai what are we going to do now?" You giggled. He then sat down on a swing. Somehow you two ended up going to the playground.

"Augh… I don't know (F/n)…wait did you just call me-" Before he could finish you grabbed his hand pulling him to the convenience store.

"Let's go get some ice cream and think about it." You smiled at him as you were about to turn your head to the store you saw a blush? On Yukine's face. You slowly let go of his hand hoping he wouldn't notice. Suddenly your hand was held again and you were pulled back by Yukine. You are now facing his chest.

"That was close. You nearly got hit by a car. You didn't notice?" He asked.

"Ah-ah.. S-Sorry. But Yukine can regalia's get killed again?" You asked. Forgetting that you were facing his chest.

"U-Um… yes but." Yukine stopped and let go of you, moving back a bit. 'I've only known a regalia getting killed by a God… not by cars…' Yukine thought to himself blushing.

"L-Let's just get some ice cream. I really need to cool down my head…." Yukine said shaking his head. You then followed him.

~Outside the Convenience Store~

"So can you think of a place where she threw it Yukine?" You asked.

"She said she was with her friends? I wonder what were her friends? Regalias? Humans? Phantoms? Gods?" He asked himself then suddenly scratching his head. "AHHH! This is hopeless." He looked down at his melting ice cream. It was dripping so much. You already finished your ice cream. You always eat fast. And now you looked at him still wanting ice cream. You then snatched his ice cream and licked all the dripping ice cream. He was staring at you.

"S-Sorry. It was dripping and I usually do this for my little brother. I-It was just my- A-Anyway h-here…." You gave it back to him. He took it.

After a short while you had noticed what you've done. The both of you noticed it. Yes… Indirect Kissing.

"Y-I-I just!" You tried to say.

"Y-You…" Yukine was also trying to say something. The two of you avoided eye contact.

"I'm so sorry!.. I-I…" You were blushing madly. You shook your head trying to get yourself together. You cupped your blushing cheeks with your hands. 'W-What should I do?!' You screamed in your mind.

"I-It's ok…" Yukine said. 'What am I saying sorry for? S-She just licked it right? Nothing much. J-Just a lick.' Yukine stated in his mind. "You just licked it that's all." Yukine said. You then turned back at him slightly relieved.

"Ahh.. Yes. I just licked it." You laughed nervously scratching the back of your head.

"S-So I think we should just go back to Yato and the others. We'll tell them we didn't find it." He said still not licking his ice cream. He saw you looking at his ice cream.

"Y-You could just say you wanted more you know…" He said offering his ice cream. You looked up at him.

"You don't want it anymore because I licked it don't you!?" You were slightly holding your tears as if you were a kid.

"N-No. I mean… No! I just thought maybe you'd want more." He said and patted your head. He held your hand with his and placed the ice cream on it.

"Thanks… Are you sure you don't hate me for licking it?" You asked once more.

"No. You're adorable." He said and chuckled. 'WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?' He screamed in his mind. He was blushing madly. Luckily he was facing the other way so you didn't see this. You were really happy at what he said. He called you adorable. 'I can't stop blushing….' You said to yourself lowering your head in case he looks back he wouldn't see your blushing face. Because you could tell you look like a tomato right now.

"T-Thanks…" You said.

* * *

AHHHH! In the end I followed your idea jeffie, JeffdebrudgeFR, my french reader. I need more ideas. . Thanks so much for your idea Jeffie I really appreciate it. Honestly, I haven't continued reading the manga Dx I'm so sorry! Currently I'm watching some animes xD WUAHHHH I really need more romance in this . ... PLEASE KEEP READING! _please give me more ideas... if possible pm me so that the other reader's wont see... __**I would really appreciate that!**_


End file.
